


Rumplestiltskin Is Real

by BloodyAbattoir



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Mistaken Identity, Rumplestiltskin | Mr. Gold Being an Asshole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 05:54:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20371768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodyAbattoir/pseuds/BloodyAbattoir
Summary: A human who cannot tell the difference between Robert Carlyle in a costume and Rumplestiltskin, the Dark One, is in for quite a shock.





	Rumplestiltskin Is Real

**Author's Note:**

> Did this because I tend to love the contrast between actors who come off as nice and down to earth who play evil characters.

"Uh, hi, you're that actor, right?"

"Pardon me?" The man turned around, raising an eyebrow. He came face to face with a girl wringing her hands in nervousness.

"Robert Carlyle? Like, if I made a mistake, I'm sorry, cause if you're not, you look a lot like him, and where did you get your costume?" Her words ran together, barely above a mumble.

"Costume, dearie? This is my natural appearance!" The imp replied.

"Wait, you're Rumplestilskin? You're real?!"

"Well obviously."

The poor sorcerer was forced to step over her unconscious body. He shook his head. Did these humans really faint so easily? Was he really that terrifying? Or had his reputation - embellished, no doubt - preceded him?

**Author's Note:**

> Literally a little drabble that I found saved on my computer from several years ago. No real desire to work on it further, just wanted to get it out there....


End file.
